Mère et Fils
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : Loki doutait qu'Odin l'ai un jour vu comme un fils... Frigga ne se posait pas cette question et elle refusait de ne voir qu'un monstre.
1. Premiers moments

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**THOR The Dark World**_

**Loki doutait qu'Odin l'ai un jour vu comme un fils... Frigga ne se posait pas cette question et elle refusait de ne voir qu'un monstre.**

**Cette fic aura 2 chapitres.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MERE ET FILS **_

_**Chapitre 1 : Premiers moments**_

La barrière magique crépita, l'enfermant dans la petite cellule en le privant en grande partie de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Loki frémit quand la douleur remonta le long de sa poitrine et de son dos. Est-ce qu'il ne savait donc pas que sa magie lui permettait aussi d'atténuer ses douleurs ? Est-ce qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait souffrir maintenant ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'en moquait ? Troisième solution sans doute au vue de leur conversation.

Loki avança jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber assis dessus. Par rapport aux autres prisonniers, sa cellule avait été meublée et il y avait une grosse pile de livres dans un coin. Un léger sourire illumina son visage. Il savait qui avait fait ça, qu'Odin ne veuille plus qu'il la voie n'empêchait pas sa mère de vouloir prendre soin de lui et cela lui remit un peu de baume au cœur. Peut-être que malgré toute cette folie apparente, il existait encore quelqu'un qui pensait un peu à lui ?

Loki glissa une main à ses côtes droites. Il avait mal en respirant et il sentit les os brisés bouger sous ses doigts. Toutes les blessures internes que lui avaient infligées cette espèce de créature verte n'avaient pas eu le temps de guérir. Il frémit et ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver une respiration stable et moins douloureuse. Il ne perçut pas le petit éclat brillant qui se mit à scintiller, se transformant en silhouette fine et gracieuse.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Loki sursauta et redressa la tête en grimaçant de douleur, surpris de voir sa mère se tenir, là, devant lui.

\- Maman ?

Le mot était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Leur premier échange c'était fait sur un ton cassant, rempli de rancœur, mais là c'était différent. Il avait suffi qu'il pense à elle pour qu'elle apparaisse devant lui. Est-ce que c'était l'une de ses illusions, histoire de continuer à s'en bercer ?

\- Tu as l'air pâle et fatigué, dit Frigga en se rapprochant.

Loki la détailla, hésitant toujours entre le fait qu'elle soit là ou qu'elle vienne d'une projection de son esprit. Frigga comprit son trouble et lui sourit.

\- Tu as aussi l'air si confus. Ce n'est pas toi mon enfant, c'est moi. Je suis là.

\- Vous ne devriez pas.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter ça seul. Est-ce que tu manques de quelque chose ?

\- La liberté ? La magie ? Répondit Loki.

\- Je ne peux te rendre ni l'un ni l'autre et tu le sais, répondit tendrement Frigga.

Loki ne dit rien, mais grimaça en crispant sa main un peu plus sur ses côtes douloureuses. Frigga le regarda souffrir avec un air triste.

\- Je te ferai porter quelque chose pour la douleur.

\- Pas besoin, murmura Loki.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle finira par passer. Tout finit par passer… et par s'oublier.

Frigga ne dit rien, mais encaissa toute la douleur qu'il lâcha dans ces derniers mots sans même forcément s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement, je…

\- Il ne faut pas venir, la coupa abruptement Loki.

La reine sursauta devant son changement de ton dur et cassant.

\- Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

\- Vous avez oublié que je suis condamné à l'oubli, totalement seul, mis sous cloche comme la relique que j'ai toujours été.

\- Loki.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi le braver ?

Frigga était touchée par tous les sentiments contradictoires qui émanaient de son être. Elle finit de se rapprocher pour lui parler d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner mon fils.

Loki frémit et tendit la main pendant que ses émotions le faisaient trembler et lui mettaient les larmes aux yeux. Il tenta de saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait, mais elle n'était qu'une projection et ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide.

\- Maman…

Il ne put retenir un sanglot en baissant la main et Frigga trembla à son tour. Comme elle aurait voulu faire plus et vraiment pénétrer dans cette cellule. Il avait besoin qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, cela se voyait, mais la sentence lui évitant la mort qu'elle avait arraché à son époux ne tenait que s'ils n'avaient pas de contacts physiques. Il était encore trop tôt. Elle profita qu'il baisse la tête pour essuyer une larme sur sa propre joue. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il était en train de lui cacher des choses ?

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, incapable de cacher ses larmes.

\- Tu as tellement l'air épuisé.

\- Ça fait toujours drôle de ne plus sentir la magie couler en moi…

\- Tu ne parles pas que des tes menottes là ou de cette cellule ? Demanda Frigga en le regardant s'endormir à moitié.

\- Et de quoi d'autres ? Répliqua Loki sur un ton provocateur.

Un frémissement le parcourut et il ajouta.

\- J'ai sommeil.

\- Alors allonge-toi. Il est clair que tu as besoin de repos. J'espère que le lit est confortable.

\- Il est parfait. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Alors lis un peu, suggéra Frigga tout en continuant de tenter de percer ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher. Je te ferai apporter d'autres livres régulièrement.

\- Je me moque de tout ça. Pourquoi vous m'avez évité la hache ?

\- Parce que tu es mon fils et que je t'aime.

\- Comment vous avez pu aimer un monstre ?

\- Je ne vois aucun monstre.

\- Il est bien caché n'est-ce pas ? Allez donc voir sur Midgard le nombre de personnes que j'ai tuées. Je méritais la hache et Niflhel, pour retrouver mes semblables.

\- Loki. Tu es en vie. Il y a un espoir que…

\- Il ne reviendra jamais sur sa décision, ni lui, ni son fils. Je vais pourrir entre ces murs… Cela me fait une agonie tellement plus longue que la hache. Si le bourreau ne tremble pas, cela ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes… Je ne veux pas dépérir ici. Vous voulez me faire porter des choses ? Eh bien faites-moi donc porter quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à mettre un terme à tout ça définitivement. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Loki baissa la tête pendant que sa main se crispa sur ses côtes brisées. Frigga tenta de rester droite et digne, mais elle était anéantie par sa douleur et sa détresse. Elle qui voulait tant l'aider, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de le regarder sombrer sans rien faire.

\- Mon fils. Tu devrais réellement t'allonger. Tu as du sommeil en retard et ne crains rien, je veille sur toi.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'abandonnez pas ?

\- Parce qu'une mère ne peut abandonner son enfant, surtout après l'avoir pleuré chaque jour pendant un an.

Loki frissonna de nouveau, incapable de se contrôler.

\- Vous ne saviez vraiment pas que j'étais en vie ?

\- Non.

\- Même Heimdall ?

\- Il faut croire que certains endroits de l'univers lui sont cachés, mais si tu veux m'en parler, je t'écoute.

Loki frémit et esquissa le geste de tendre la main pour prendre la sienne, presque sur le point de se confier, mais il se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'était pas là, que ce n'était qu'une projection. Il arrêta son geste, fermant le point et laissa sa tête basculer contre la paroi derrière lui. Frigga l'observa faire une grimace comme s'il chassait une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, avant de poser son regard de nouveau sur elle et de murmurer.

\- Je crois que je vais dormir un peu finalement.

Frigga fut peinée par son changement de conversation, mais hocha doucement la tête tout en le regardant grimacer de douleur pendant qu'il s'allongeait.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Laisse-toi aller. Rien ne t'arrivera, je te veille.

Loki posa la tête sur l'oreiller et laissa son corps se détendre, s'endormant en une fraction de seconde ne pensant pas à un étrange paradoxe qui était en train de l'entourer. Il était enfermé dans une prison, mais il était en sécurité, il pouvait donc réellement se laisser aller. Elle avait raison sur un point, il avait tant de sommeil à rattraper.


	2. Derniers instants

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**THOR The Dark World**_

**Loki doutait qu'Odin l'ai un jour vu comme un fils... Frigga ne se posait pas cette question et elle refusait de ne voir qu'un monstre.**

**Et voilà le 2 eme chapitre. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**MERE ET FILS **_

_**Chapitre 2 : Derniers instants**_

Il était vêtu de la longue cape rouge à col en fourrure que Thor portait pour les grandes occasions. La foule était massée devant lui, une foule si dense qu'il avait l'impression que tout Asgard s'était vidé pour assister à son triomphe et cela le mettait en joie. Enfin, il était arrivé à exhausser ce rêve secret qui l'habitait sans qu'il ne le pense un seul jour réalisable. Il était Roi… Enfin Roi et il avait tout ! La reconnaissance ! La Gloire ! Mjolnir !

Enfin il était l'heure de son couronnement, l'heure de son triomphe ! Loki pivota sur lui-même, bras écartés, se laissant porter par la foule avant de lever le marteau magique au-dessus de sa tête. A son geste, la foule l'acclama plus fort et le jeune homme finit de tourner sur lui-même pour se faire admirer, buttant subitement sur le regard de sa mère qui le regarda avec un air à la fois amusé et sévère.

Loki eut soudainement l'impression de redevenir un enfant, un enfant que sa mère venait de prendre en faute. Il laissa l'illusion s'écrouler, redevenant ce prisonnier qui était enfermé dans une cellule du grand donjon. (ah cette scène coupée se passe à ce moment ? Ou c'est ton idée ? En tout cas je trouve bien où tu l'as placée !)

Les douleurs physiques avaient fini par disparaître mais les autres étaient de plus en plus vives. Les heures étaient devenues des jours, les jours des semaines, les semaines des mois. Loki était seul, trop seul. Il avait besoin de sortir de ces quatre murs, de s'évader, même si ce n'était que des rêves éveillés. Surtout qu'il souffrait. Il souffrait de l'indifférence de son « père » comme de l'abandon de son frère. Il n'avait plus vu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis qu'il avait été enfermé comme un monstre qu'on veut faire disparaître.

\- Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loki lui adressa un léger sourire à la fois provocateur, narquois et amusé, étrange paradoxe auquel elle devrait être habituée, mais qui l'amusa et la rassura. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il restait encore en lui un éclat de son âme d'enfant, quelque chose qui lui faisait comprendre que son fils était toujours là, avec elle. Si seulement elle arrivait à lui faire dire ce qu'il lui cachait avec habilité depuis des mois.

\- Je donne aux gens ce qu'ils veulent !

\- Est-ce que tout ça t'aide à te sentir mieux ?

\- Cela ne me fera sans doute pas sentir pire ! Répliqua le jeune homme perdant son sourire et luttant contre son émotion.

Frigga nota que ses larmes n'étaient pas si loin, mais fit semblant de ne pas les remarquer pour ne pas le gêner.

\- Si tu continues à vivre dans tes illusions, tu risques de finir par croire qu'elles sont vraies !

\- Précisément ! Répondit Loki dans un léger souffle qui trahit sa tristesse pendant qu'il finit de briser l'illusion qui l'entourait.

Même s'il avait de l'affection pour cette femme, la colère qui bouillait en lui était à deux doigts de le consumer. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui demande ça, pas envie qu'elle tente de le raccrocher à la réalité. Pourquoi faire de toute manière ? Il n'avait plus d'avenir, plus rien. Il était condamné à l'oubli éternel, enfermé entre quatre murs, des murs magiques qui lui supprimaient tous ses pouvoirs à part celui de créer des illusions. Pourquoi s'en priver ? La folie serait la seule chose qui l'attendait, alors basculer tout de suite ou dans mille ans, quelle importance ! Quelle importance s'il se sentait mieux au moins pendant quelques secondes !

Loki frémit et n'osa pas se retourner vers elle tout de suite. Il garda les yeux braqués sur le couloir, observant les gardes faire entrer de nouveaux prisonniers dans les geôles.

\- Odin s'obstine à vouloir m'amener de nouveaux amis, lança Loki sur un ton moqueur et blasé à la fois, les mains serrées dans le dos. Quelle prévenance !

Frigga sentit bien la provocation cachée dans sa voix en parlant d'Odin et choisit de ne pas rebondir sur sa remarque.

\- Les livres que je t'ai envoyés ne t'intéressent pas ?

Loki se retourna vers Frigga avec un air sombre et fermé. Voilà qu'elle recommençait ! Lis donc mon fils au lieu de t'amuser à créer des illusions qui pourraient te faire perdre pied avec la réalité… et s'il avait envie, lui, de se créer un autre monde sans douleur, sans larmes. Pourquoi cette envie profonde qu'il garde conscience de ce qu'il était en train de vivre ? Il en souffrait tellement. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que ses souffrances cessent ?

\- Serais-je donc censé passer l'éternité à lire ? Lui répliqua donc ce dernier en traversant sa petite cellule.

\- J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour assurer ton confort, lui répondit Frigga sur un ton qui se voulait sincère.

Loki ne le prit pas vraiment de cette manière. Elle le nota tout de suite à cette manière qu'il eut de se pencher vers elle en posant ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil juste avant de lui demander sur ce ton froid, posé et provocateur qui cachait mal qu'il souffrait malgré son sourire de façade.

\- Tu as tort ! Est-ce qu'Odin s'en soucie autant ?

Frigga afficha un air choqué et roula un peu des yeux, mais ne lui coupa pas la parole. Il avait mal. Il avait besoin de parler, alors elle le laissa faire.

\- Ou Thor ? Continua Loki de plus en plus froid, moqueur et provocateur. Comme vous devez en avoir assez qu'il demande de mes nouvelles !

Frigga frémit doucement, comprenant que tous ces mois avaient déjà ouverts des blessures profondes. Malgré ses visites, il se sentait seul, abandonné et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Ses deux enfants s'aimaient, elle le savait, comme elle savait que Thor n'avait jamais mis un pied ici et Loki en souffrait. Est-ce qu'il se serait confié plus facilement à son frère qu'à elle ? Probablement… C'était bien pour ça qu'il souffrait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser se voiler la face et se voir en victime.

\- J'aurais…

\- Tu sais parfaitement que tu es en prison à cause de tes actes.

Les grands yeux étonnés et les lèvres pincées que sa réplique lui attirèrent, firent comprendre à Frigga qu'il ne pensait pas réellement la même chose avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Mes actes ! Lança-t-il avec un geste de la main comme pour balayer une idée ridicule. J'avais juste pour but de donner vie au mensonge de mon existence !

Loki se redressa et s'éloigna de Frigga en lui tournant le dos. Pour le moment, il parvenait encore à contenir sa colère et sa rancœur, mais il la sentait bouillir et il avait du mal à croiser ses yeux.

\- Je me croyais né pour être roi, ajouta-t-il en prenant une inspiration avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Roi ! S'exclama Frigga stupéfaite pendant que les images de son illusion lui revenaient en tête. Un vrai roi admet ses erreurs ! Et les vies que tu as prises sur Terre.

Frigga capta une ombre trahissant une nouvelle fois sa douleur juste une fraction de secondes avant qu'il ne lui réplique en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- Une poignée de vies, comparé au tableau de chasse d'Odin en personne.

Frigga soupira même s'il y avait du vrai dans ces mots. Loki se détourna une nouvelle fois d'elle, finissant de faire le tour de sa cellule comme un fauve retenu dans une cage trop petite.

\- Ton père…

\- Il n'est pas mon père ! Hurla Loki en se tournant vers elle.

Le peu de couleur sur son visage avait disparu et Frigga reçut en plein face toute sa détresse. Une détresse qu'elle nota aussi dans les poings qu'il ferma pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler.

En entendant ce mot, ce simple mot, prononcé par Frigga, Loki avait perdu pied. Un père ? Un père serait descendu de son trône. Il lui aurait demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant un an. Mieux, il l'aurait compris. Il l'aurait même pris dans ses bras, non ? Il l'aurait aimé… juste un peu… Alors, il n'avait plus réussi à se contenir, plus cette fois… Le hurlement lui avait même fait mêmemalaux cordes vocales, mais quelle importance ? Il avait besoin d'hurler.

Frigga le regarda reprendre son souffle, le détaillant avec un air dur. Elle comprenait qu'il était en colère, mais là c'en était trop.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas ta mère, lui répondit-elle sur un ton froid.

Frigga savait comment il allait réagir. Elle le vit trembler tout en reprenant doucement son souffle. Elle vit sa tristesse derrière le masque qui se déchira d'un coup et les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler. Elle comprenait bien ce que son attitude était en train de lui dire. Bien sûr qu'il la voyait comme sa mère et s'il continuait à la voir de cette manière, elle gardait l'espoir de pouvoir l'aider.

Pourtant, toutes ses émotions ne durèrent qu'un instant. Elle vit son masque se dessiner de nouveau sur son visage et un air hautain remplacer sa détresse.

\- En effet !

Frigga le regarda droit dans les yeux, affichant elle aussi un grand sourire. Loki détesta ce sourire comme il détesta les deux mots qu'il venait de dire même s'ils étaient logiques. Il ne pouvait renier Odin comme père et voir encore Frigga comme sa mère, même si elle l'était toujours et qu'elle le resterait. Il devait être logique avec lui-même. Elle ne pouvait être sa mère dans ses conditions.

\- Tu es absolument impitoyable. Se peut-il que tu n'aimes que toi-même ? Demanda Frigga en se rapprochant de lui.

Loki se força à garder une attitude droite et raide. Si seulement elle savait comme c'était faux. Si seulement elle savait comme il les aimait et que c'était précisément pour ça qu'il avait aussi mal… S'être senti abandonné pendant un an, la douleur, le jugement hâtif et ce nouvel abandon, plus violent encore. Il avait mal, mais c'était injuste pour elle, parce qu'elle était là. Frigga ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait envie de l'aider, mais il se sentait si mal. Ses larmes tentèrent de le terrasser, mais il le retint de justesse cette fois, pas comme ce premier jour.

Frigga le fixait toujours. Elle vit la douleur qu'avaient provoquée ses mots et cela la toucha. Mon Dieu, comme il les aimait malgré ses mots et sa douleur. Elle le regarda hocher négativement la tête en faisant un pas vers elle. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas que lui-même. Elle savait qu'il se détestait sans doute tout autant qu'il les aimait. Elle le vit tendre les mains vers les siennes pour les serrer et accompagna son geste, mais elle n'était pas vraiment là et les doigts de Loki traversèrent son reflet.

Le jeune homme ressentit une douleur qui faillit lui scier les jambes lorsque ses mains se contentèrent de passer à travers la projection des mains de Frigga, des mains de sa mère. Comme il aurait voulu vraiment les serrer et la prendre dans ses bras. Il les aimait ses visites malgré l'interdiction d'Odin, mais elles lui faisaient tellement mal. Elle était là sans qu'il ne puisse la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, s'écrouler sur son épaule… Ne pas avoir pu le faire depuis qu'il était revenu à Asgard était une douleur constante et à ce moment précis, d'une violence pire que tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Une douleur qui augmenta quand il redressa la tête pour croiser une dernière fois son regard pendant qu'elle se dématérialisait totalement, le laissant seul. Loki se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas craquer tant qu'elle pouvait le voir, touché de penser que ces derniers mots venaient peut-être de la faire partir pour toujours. Surtout qu'ils étaient faux, tellement faux.

Frigga vit sa douleur, sa peine et son cœur se serra pendant que l'envie de braver l'interdiction pour aller le prendre dans ses bras faillit la faire vaciller. Elle serait bien restée pour continuer cette conversation, mais des bruits de pas dans son dos la décidèrent à partir. Mentalement, elle se jura de revenir le voir au plus vite et disparut sans trouver quoi lui dire de plus pour l'apaiser. Alors, elle lui adressa un dernier regard doux et affectueux avant de le laisser seul dans sa cellule.

Quand il fut à nouveau seul, Loki frissonna et ne parvint plus à retenir ses émotions. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et il se laissa tomber assis sur son fauteuil, projeta une illusion de lui statique et flamboyant pendant qu'il pencha la tête en avant pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Pardon maman. Je vous aime… Revenez. Je vous demande pardon. Je vous aime.

Mais rien ne se produisit et Loki trembla un peu plus. Sa colère venait de lui faire perdre la dernière personne qui semblait tenir un peu à lui. Une éternité de solitude s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et pour la millième fois, il se mit à souhaiter mourir pour que tout prenne fin, si seulement sa magie pouvait faire apparaître autre chose que des illusions !

* * *

**Précision : le début est une scène coupée que je trouvais importante de remettre à sa place dans le contexte de cette histoire tout comme la fin, c'est effectivement les bruits de pas de Thor dans son dos qui font disparaître Frigga de la cellule de Loki parce qu'elle vient de se faire surprendre en train de ****désobéir**** aux ordres d'Odin. Au final, ils n'auront jamais l'occasion de finir leur conversation. Merci pour la lecture ! **


End file.
